villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyan Sung-Sun
Cyan Sung-Sun is a character in Bleach and is one of Tier Harribel's followers. She is originally incorrectly romanized as Sun-Sun, is the 56th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. She was voiced by Karen Strassman. Appearance Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one. She also wears two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. As an Adjuchas classed Hollow, she appeared as a lavender snake-like creature with pink and black eyes. Her mask sat on top of her head with earring-like pieces on either side. During the seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments change shape. The protrusions over her right eye are thicker and are connected to a length of fabric that drapes over the right side of her head and her right shoulder. Her long white dress now has a long slit that extends from her upper thigh. The hem of her dress consists of black fur. Personality Sung-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Harribel's Fracción, often advising her fellow Fracción, Apacci and Mila Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates and complains when they get in her way during combat. She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand in their faces as if she's ignoring them. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so. She seems to embody old-fashioned Japanese values (such as ladies covering their mouths to hide exposed teeth during actions such as laughter). Biography Background Prior to becoming a Números, Sung-Sun was a snake-like Hollow. Sung-Sun, along with Franceska Mila Rose, was part of Harribel's group before Sōsuke Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saves Emilou Apacci, she introduces her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose and asks her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Mila Rose, which ended in an argument. Hueco Mundo arc Sung-Sun stands alongside Tier Harribel, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci, observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with her two fellow Fracción. As the battle intensifies between the two, Harribel responds to her Fracción's unease by stating that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction. Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear alongside Harribel in the fake Karakura Town along with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three, while her captain handles Harribel. During the fight, Sung-Sun tells her teammates not to touch the ash made by Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko. After cutting Apacci's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sung-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it. Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apacci alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apacci is blasted by an unknown attacker, who is revealed to be Momo Hinamori. When Hinamori appears, Sung-Sun opts for Apacci's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, and in mid-charge they get ensnared in the Kidō Net that Hinamori placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila Rose or Apacci can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, to the Kidō Net; but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus regenerating themselves. They then activate their "Quimera Parca" ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature (which they name "Ayon"). Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Momo attempts to heal her, but Ayon proves to be far too powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well. Numerous Gotei 13 lieutenants show up in an attempt to stop the beast, but all of them are defeated quickly. However, Captain-Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Ayon with his cane. After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Ayon off with his Shikai; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto, but he defeated all 3 of the Fracción with a single Shikai attack and they fell to the ground below. The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there. After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place. The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area that Sung-Sun and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They then realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it wouldn't be long before the normal fighting of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel becomes distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone that Harribel should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course but Harribel disagrees explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal Fracción following behind intently. The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Following the Vandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose appear at the Jagdarmee camp as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. Apacci and Mila Rose begin to argue, prompting Sung-Sun to go challenge the Jagdarmee and Quilge alone, calling her comrades "monkeys". Apacci and Mila Rose then insult her for doing so. Elsewhere, Nel Tu informs Ichigo that the three Arrancar are called the Tres Bestias (3獣神 (トレス・ベスティア), toresu besutia; Spanish for "Three Beasts", Japanese for "Three Beast Gods") due to their fearsome nature. Apacci sneezes and asks Mila Rose if she was just bad mouthing her. Angrily, Mila Rose asks her if her ears rotted away and the two start bickering again much to Sung-Sun's annoyance. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun begin killing the Vandenreich members, eventually leaving only Quilge left. Quilge asks them to surrender, as they and Harribel would be good pawns for their leader, which is preferable to him over killing them. They angrily decline, disappointing Quilge, who then proceeds to defeat Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun regain consciousness while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting Quilge, and they summon Ayon. Ayon attacks Quilge while he is explaining the Quincy: Letzt Stil to Ichigo, surprising him. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun tell Quilge that he is still fighting them, and they command Ayon to attack him. When Ayon glances back towards the three, Sung-Sun has doubts if he's worried about them. Apacci insists he shouldn't worry about them and instructs him to attack as she explain how their arms create him to Ichigo and the others. She watches as he beats Quilge to the point of snapping his neck. When Apacci boasts, Sung-Sun is stunned to see Quilge attack her and snapping his neck back into place. He insists he has to report his findings back to his leader before requesting that they all die. After witnessing Ayon get absorbed into Quilge because of his Sklaverei ability, both she and Mila Rose grab the unconscious Appaci and flee to where Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue are. Sung-Sun then uses her Muda to conceal them. After Mila Rose questions why Orihime is back in Hueco Mundo, Sung-Sun tells her to worry about it later. She then goes on to explain how everything in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society is made of Reishi, which means that they are at risk for having their bodies absorbed by Quilge. Concluding that they can't do anything against him, Sung-Sun explains what Muda can do and suggests that they use it to get to Ichigo. Unfortunately, Quilge points out that he is much stronger, absorbing her barrier. He then attempts to absorb all of their bodies, but they are all saved when Ichigo attacks Quilge from behind. Abilities Cero: Sung-Sun has the ability to use a dark pink-colored Cero. Sung-Sun charges her dark pink Cero with her right sleeve and fires it with her left. Sonído: Sung-Sun is able to use Sonído efficiently. She proficiently caught Rangiku Matsumoto off guard by appearing behind her and managed to slash Matsumoto's arm instantly with her Zanpakutō. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Sung-Sun has a high amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual power is pink. Quimera Parca (混獣神 (キメラ・パルカ), kimera paruka; Spanish for "Sparing Chimera", Japanese for "Mixed-Beast God"): Sung-Sun has a special ability, with Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Muda (蛇殻砦 (ミューダ), myūda; Spanish for "Molting", Japanese for "Snake-Husk Fortress"): Sung-Sun sheds her skin, which proceeds to envelop a dome-shaped area around her, rendering the space invisible and concealing those within. The technique works through a combination of optic camouflage and a barrier of Reiatsu that blocks sensory abilities. Zanpakutō Anaconda (白蛇姫 (アナコンダ), Anakonda; Spanish for "Anaconda", Japanese for "White Snake Princess"). Sung-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai. *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is Strangle to death (絞め殺せ, shimekorose). When she releases her Zanpakutō, she has a pink glow around her, similar to the color of her Cero. In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. *'Resurrección Special Ability': Snake Manipulation: Sung-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto. It appears that Sung-Sun's snakes also have three pink dots behind their eyes. Quotes Trivia *In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold out their left arms which fire a red beam that becomes Ayon. But it is seen later on that they do not have their left arms and instead have red auras to cover where their arms would be. Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Bleach Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Demon Category:Sadomasochists Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Evil Category:Titular